


Safe haven

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: From all dangers.





	Safe haven

Our story begins in Barty Crouch Sr.'s house where his centaur boyfriend Firenze is about to arrive.

Firenze hammered on the door and shouted, "Let me in!"

Barty asked, "Who goes there?"

Firenze roared, "It's me, Firenze! Open this door right now, Barty!"

Barty opened the door and let an exhausted looking Firenze in, before shutting and locking the door behind him.

Barty inquired, "What happened to you, Firey?"

Firenze said, "They found out we're dating."

Barty sighed. "I knew this day would come, I tried to warn you."

Firenze assured him, "This isn't your fault, Barty."

Barty muttered, "I should've been there to fight them off for you."

Firenze smirked. "As romantic as that sounds, there's no way you could hold off thousands of angry centaurs."

Barty smiled. "I would have done my very best to. Anyway, what brings you to my doorstep?"

Firenze explained, "I need a safe haven to hide out in until this affair blows over."

Barty grinned. "You should've said so sooner, of course you can stay here as long as you need to."

Firenze chuckled. "Don't say that, I might never leave.


End file.
